In wireless communication networks, a mobile device and a Radio Access Network (RAN) in a synchronized session coordinate the flow of control and user data, such as transmission control, text, voice, image, and video data, through the wireless network to and from other communication devices through either other wireless communication networks, a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), or a Packet Data Switching Network (PDSN). Mobile devices have evolved into complex computing machines offering a wide variety of services comparable to that of personal computers. Therefore, the concentration of data the mobile device and the RAN must process in a synchronized fashion has increased significantly. The processing mechanisms used in the mobile devices and the RAN typically have greater processing responsibilities when compared to computers within a land line based network considering the sensitivity of the radio link connecting the mobile device and the RAN. Therefore, considering the extension of wireless services and the additional process control procedures required to compensate this sensitivity, processing inefficiencies can result in increased power consumption, delays, inefficient use of the radio link, and disrupted services.
In particular with respect to the mobile device and the RAN, a Medium Access Control (MAC) mechanism provides logical channels to a Radio Link Control (RLC) mechanism in order to multiplex data units from the logical channels onto transport channels provided by a physical layer mechanism so that the physical layer mechanism can code the data units into data frames in order to transmit the data over a physical channel. The MAC mechanism provides a complex service for the RLC mechanism by selecting from an extensive table of information a Transport Format Combination (TFC) identifying Transport Formats (TF) for each transport channel within each Transmission Time Interval (TTI). This complicated process within a short period of time requires extensive processing power, and in the case of the mobile device excessive processing power, that still may not prevent delay and processing failures.
Therefore, there is a need to streamline processing procedures in order to facilitate complex processing procedures.